The Hybrid Theory
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: It's 1942, America faces off against Germany and Captain Rogers is now Captain America. But Howard Stark has a dark secret and a plan. A plan which is really only just beginning.


I had to try it. I just had to. Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter is still one of my favorite books and the movie was so much fun. And yes, I know a lot of my followers were expecting something DC related. All I can say to defend myself is that I do have some comic book characters. They are just Marvel instead of DC. Plus, I promised myself I would post something here for Christmas instead of using my AO3 account. So Merry Christmas.

Title: The Hybrid Theory

Summary: It's 1942, America faces off with Germany and Captain Rogers is now Captain America. But Howard Stark has a secret and a plan which is really only just beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas of Vampires in the American Civil War. As far as I know, they all belong to Seth Grahame-Smith (Who kindly let others use them for a movie) nor Captain America. He is product of Marvel. I only suggested that the vampires in the American Civil War may be around in the Second World War, which, if I remember the book correctly, was also mentioned by Mr Grahame-Smith. Also, a degree of both movies belong to Mr Dominic Cooper, for bringing his characters to life on the big screen.

* * *

The lights were dim in the hell hole of a pub, the owner trying to drum up business on the streets without drawing attention from enemies in the skies. Good old London town was on high alert once more.

Rogers and his Howling Commandos were sharing a drink and a song, their uniforms unnoticeable among the crowd of American and British soldiers. The very crowds which hid Howard from the group as he observed his newest creation.

Steve Rogers. Captain America. How eerily patriotic. Howard had been involved in the creation of many great men, both in the literal and physical sense. Now he was involved it what was possibly going to be the best.

Or maybe not. The hybrid theory was something which Howard would love to continue to explore, given enough time and resources. And Steve hadn't gained all the abilities Howard and his own kind was known for. Certainly the man had gained the increased speed and strength as Howard had thought he would, and the Army had wanted. But his night vision was not to the standard Howard had expected, nor his sense of smell. Had it been as Howard had desired, then Rogers would have already known about his silent observer. Rogers healing ability was not 100% either, nor was his resistance to the sun (Although thankfully that had just resulted in worse than normal sunburns.) The aging process had slowed down, but it hadn't ceased, thankfully. Howard wasn't certain what he would do if Rogers had been forced into the hell that was immortality. Refining the formula may produce better results next time. If there was a next time.

Then again, for Howard Stark, time was never going to be an issue. But for Dr Erskine it had been. Erskine, the brilliant man who had first pitched the idea to the US Military after his own failed attempts and subsequent flight from Germany, had given his life to produce Captain Rogers. Howard could only honour the man by continuing his work.

Of course, Erskine had known of Howard's condition, to put it lightly. Working with the might of the Nazi scientists breathing down his neck had made him aware of the invisible dangers around him. And of the true motivations behind this war.

Howard had been able to confirm Erskine's suspicions and the price everyone would pay if the Nazis were not stopped. Erskine had confessed to his own follies, to using their enemies' very nature in the creation of the man known as the Red Skull. Howard had been horrified by the very thought.

For so many years, he had tried to prevent this, to prevent them gaining the upper hand. And now they had it. Turning to his oldest friend, Howard had explained the situation, letting him know the very real dangers the world now faced.

His friend had known what needed to be done.

Howard had long since thrown himself into the public eye, producing specially designed weapons to help defeat the threats while becoming too important, too difficult and too noticeable to destroy. His weapons had given the Allied forces the upper hand against an enemy they knew nothing about. But as Howards friend had said, it was time to fight fire with fire.

It was no difficulty at all to join forces with Erskine, to begin the creation of a new type of soldier. Of course, Howard's friend could not be at his side like old times. His face was too well recognised for that and his appearance would certainly raise too many questions. Instead, he had been secreted away with his 'Unholy Trinity' as he liked to call his guards. Howard meanwhile, had been granted his Military handlers and the whole might of the American Army to once again fight this war, like he had done so many years ago.

And now he had Steve Rogers. Erskine had chosen him, the nature of Howard's condition enough to make both men weary when choosing their test subject. Howard had seen just how much they stood to lose if the subject was not…right.

It was clear Erskine had not been honest with Rogers. Even after months of living with his new condition, the Captain had no idea what he truly was. In a way, Howard was thankful for that. He was not sure how a kid like Rogers would take such news. He may have signed himself up to be a test subject, but no one wanted what Howard had to offer. Even his handlers watched Howard with care, whispering behind his back as though he would suddenly make their worst nightmares true and revert to the nature of his kind.

His friend, powerful as he was, had no ability to change the fears humans had of their kind. Nor did he want to. Those fears had saved many lives before and they would again. But they didn't save Erskine.

Howard had struggled mentally when Erskine had been murdered. The man had been brilliant and Howard had not been sure that the Allies were ready to lose him. After all, Howard had always stuck to his belief that some men were too interesting to die.

Howard had been only minutes away from bringing the man back and revealing himself to almost every military official in the room, when one of his secret handlers had stopped him, bringing him back to his senses. No doubt they had all been briefed on his history and had been watching for such actions. He would not be allowed a slip up like that.

Erskine's body had been confiscated by the US Government and taken somewhere without Howard's knowledge in order to prevent any incidents. Howard had instead been dragged by his handlers to a secret meeting to explain the outcome of their work.

It had been pleasant seeing his old friend again, the two reunited for the first time since the outbreak of the war and Howard's assignments for the Allies. For several weeks, they talked and planned, reminiscing on their pasts and using their unique knowledge of their enemies to help direct the war efforts. Howard had kept an ear out for any news on Rogers as well and the moment he had heard the young man had been sent to Europe with his show girls, he has immediately requested a leave of absence and followed.

It had been pure luck that he had been in the area when Agent Carter had called.

Agent Peggy Carter had been one of Howard's handlers early in the war effort and one of the few humans he had ever really befriended. He had owed her more than he would ever care to admit. Dropping Rogers off behind enemy lines had been nothing in comparison. So Howard had done his duty, helping both his friends before retreating to London where he had been asked to join Churchill's War Room.

He had been pleased when word had reached him of Rogers' success, even more impressed when HYDRAs new energy source had been brought to him. Despite his civilian status (and powerful protection) Colonel Phillips had tried to order Howard into his lab to examine this new piece of technology. But Howard had never really responded to orders, not since Dr Crowley and certainly not to a man like Phillips. So instead, he had disappeared, letting his amazing hearing direct him towards a lively spot in war torn London where he could get a drink and possibly a meal. It had been a long time since he had eaten, his work taking up a good deal of his time and keeping him from the hunt. And although his handlers didn't prohibit him from hunting, it was generally frowned upon for him to feed on an unsuspecting agent, no matter how much they annoyed him.

He had found the pub and Rogers men, all of them cheerfully drinking. It was remarkable that such men, who had only just escaped from captivity, were able to enjoy their freedom like this. Howard had felt the hunger disappear, overridden by the desire to observe. He would have spent the rest of the night simply studying the humans (and one super soldier) but Peggy had to get in the way, the woman turning up just as Howard had started to relax and enjoy his people watching, obscene red dress showing her body to its best advantage.

Howard had worked hard to keep up with the times, showing himself as a flashy businessman and inventor, more often than not surrounded by obscenely dressed women but this was almost too much, seeing his former handler dressed like that. He respected her as an intelligent, competent official, not as a tart.

Admittedly, she had tried to keep some modesty around her former subject, a military issue coat thrown over his shoulders to try and hide the worst of the offensive dress. But Howard could still see the subtle shift in her mood as she drew closer, swinging her hips. Peggy Carter was in love with Steve Rogers. Howard remembered being in love once, long ago and a world away. It was almost cute to see it again.

Of course, Peggy was also good at hiding her moods, shifting her features until the look on her face was almost unrecognisable. But Howard had years over her in the acting department. He smirked, almost leering at her.

"Good Evening Agent Carter." He said.

She rolled her eyes, past experience telling her that Howard was not in the least bit serious.

"Mr Stark, Colonel Phillips was shouting for you." She said, her English accent crisp when addressing the man.

Howard's smile widened.

"He can shout all he wants. Doesn't mean I am willing to listen." The man raised the glass he had been nursing in a little salute.

"Regardless, I have been sent to collect you. Using any means necessary."

It was an empty threat. Even if she had come with her weapons, they would have little effect against Howard. Both knew it, yet they continued to play this game.

Howard glanced at the dress again.

"Somehow, I don't think that is the only reason you are here." He glanced over at the Howling Commandos again, noting how Captain Rogers had risen to his feet and was heading to the other end of the bar where one of his men, Sargent Barnes stood waiting for him.

"If you are waiting for your moment, I would highly suggest now would be the time." He said, voice low.

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him before turning, shrugging the coat off her shoulders and revealing the red dress. Howard turned his head, trying to keep at least a little of her modesty. Suddenly, the thick coat was shoved into his arms.

"Hold that, and don't move. You will not like it if I have to find you again." She said over her shoulder before she stepped away from the bar, ignoring how the room fell silent as she passed.

Howard grinned, draping the coat over his arm. A drunken man stumbled past, almost falling into Howard before righting himself. Barely conscious, he grunted, stumbling to the door and pulling it open. Howard suddenly felt hungry.

Ignoring Peggy's orders, the inventor signalled to the barman, handing over his money. He turned and went to the door, his amazing sense of smell catching the drunken man's scent.

As he had predicted, the man was already unconscious, propped up against the wall just outside the pub. Alcohol was rationed at the moment, leading to an impressive black market of distilled intoxicants. No doubt this man had already sampled some of the heavy liquors tonight.

Grabbing the man, Howard pulled him around the corner and into the shadows and took what he needed. He had long since grown used to this, the quick feedings. No longer did he have to take a life to keep his own. No longer did his victims have to see his face.

No, Howard would have enough and tomorrow, this man would wake up with only a feeling of dizziness to remind him of what he had lost. Or maybe not. The man had been drinking heavily and had no doubt already earned tomorrows punishment.

Howard finished, lying the man down carefully so he wouldn't be struck by a car and killed in the night. Ensuring his face was clean, Howard turned back to the pub.

Peggy was waiting for him at the door, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Her eyes narrowed as they fell on Howard.

"About bloody time." She snapped, snatching her coat from Howard's arms.

She turned, heels clicking on the ground as she stepped out into the street. Howard obediently followed her, only stopping when they reached the waiting car. Peggy climbed in, shifting across the seat to make room for Howard.

Howard climbed in.

He liked cars. One of the better inventions of the last century. Of course, he had a hand in its creation, the combustion engine being a pet project of his.

Peggy reached into her coat pocket.

"Oh, and before I forget, this came for you today. I managed to steal it from the Colonels desk."

She passed over the letter, the paper much thicker then she would have been used to. Howard glanced at the name on the front. Written in dark ink, in an elegant script Howard knew almost better than his own, were names and directions.

_Henry Sturges,_

_Care of Howard Stark, _

_London_

On the back of the letter was a single letter.

_A_

Howard smiled, pocketing the letter.

He had worn many faces over his long life, from Henry Sturges to Howard Stark. He had held many titles. Husband, Friend, Teacher, Traitor, Advisor, Inventor, Millionaire, Genius, Human… Vampire.

He had seen great men live. And he had seen them die. He had stood on more battle lines then anyone could possibly imagine and he had survived. This, this was just the next step. He would continue, continue with the hybrid theory Dr Erskine given his life for. He would see the future, the Nazis in retreat and with them, the others. The former vampires of the south, who once again fight to enslave human kind. He would help Captain Rogers in everything the man attempted and if he was lost as Howard couldn't help but predict, them the vampire would continue on. Continue on with the war and continue on with the hybrid theory. He had many interesting ideas regarding that theory. Maybe he could produce a child and finally become a father like he had hoped so many years before, when he had been young and human. After Captain Rogers, it would be his greatest creation.


End file.
